


Tutoring

by continuitygains (DarkMoonMaiden)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/continuitygains
Summary: A little snippet of Remy and Spencer's lives in the mansion, and how Spencer takes up tutoring the children.





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in obscure pair hell and I'm dragging all of u down with me

“So…couldn’t that mean there are more neutrinos in the universe? How do we know there’s only three kinds?”

Spencer smiled at the wide-eyed teenager sitting in front of him. The spikes on her skin were practically vibrating with excitement.

“Particle physics isn’t necessarily my field, but there are some papers I can send you to read,” Spencer said. The mutant girl's face split into a wide grin and nodded violently. “And now, that’s enough about that. _You_ still need to do your Physics I homework.”

From the other side of the study, Remy lazily glanced up from his book. A smile toyed on his lips as he watched Spencer patiently work through the assignment with the girl, whose brow was furrowed as she tried to follow along. The lanky man's hands were moving emphatically as he spoke, and he almost knocked the mug of coffee by his elbow. Neither of them seemed to notice, and Remy chuckled fondly.

Spencer had taken to tutoring the students who needed extra help at the Xavier Institute during the time he got away from work. Bobby had gushed about the genius after he’d been able to raise the ice mutant’s grade in English from a D to a B+, which resulted in the other teenagers descending upon Spencer like a pack of wolves.

At first, Remy was slightly put out by it all. As selfish as it was, he didn’t like having to share the already short time he had with his boyfriend with the children. Spencer had been taking more vacations up to Xavier’s mansion ever since Remy had decided to stick around, but his work was still demanding and ate up his life. There were even times Spencer would have to cut his trip early due to a particularly nasty case that his coworkers needed him for, or he would turn one of the spare classrooms in the mansion into his personal office as he worked tirelessly over the phone, examining notes and possible clues that would help capture their unsub.

Spencer had laughed when Remy grumbled about his reservations about him taking up the tutoring. They’d been in bed, naked save for a sheet draped over them, after an exhausting day where Spencer was helping students prepare for their midterms and Remy had sulked and been forced to scrap all of the plans he had to take Spencer on a nice trip away from the mansion (it had been wishful thinking on his part, but it was still left a bitter taste in his mouth when it didn’t work it out). 

The laugh had been the reaction Remy knew he deserved, but it still stung, and he wasn’t able to stop some of his annoyance filter through their empathetic bond. As always, Spencer picked up on it, and his laughter subsided into a warm smile.

Spencer leaned in and pressed a kiss to Remy’s temple.

“Are you really getting jealous over some children?” he asked teasingly.

“’M jealous o’ anyone I have ta share you wit’, _mon cher_ ,” Remy responded in kind, eyes closing blissfully as Spencer cuddled closer into his side.

He felt Spencer hesitate before partially sitting up to face him. Remy could sense the uncertainty bubbling up in his boyfriend’s mind. “I’ll…if you don’t want me to, I don’t have to do it,” he said carefully. “I mean…I know we don’t get to spend much time together as it is…”

Remy cut him off with a disgruntled noise and held a finger up to Spencer's lips to stop him from continuing.

“Aw, cher," he tsked, "I ain’t dat jealous of _d’enfants._ ” He pulled Spencer back down, kissing him soundly. “I was jus’ teasin’ ya. ‘M happy ya get to do dis, an' I'll support ya completely. Y’ light up when y’ talk to ‘em. We’ll _make_ time fo’ us.”

Spencer smiled shyly at him, cheeks flushed. Remy rolled fluidly over so he was hovering over Spencer, putting his weight on his forearms, and made sure the FBI agent had no doubt about how happy he was for him.

Remy had to admit—it truly warmed his heart to see how Spencer was able to help the children with their homework and their interests. It took him a few awkward lessons to get into the swing of things, but the students who sought him out were eager for his help and to learn, which eased his job greatly. Tutors and teachers were hard to find, both because of the anti-mutant bias and the secrecy of the mansion’s location, and while the adults tried to pick up the slack as much as they could, there wasn’t enough time in the day. Spencer offered help to the students in advancing their studies, pointing them towards books and research papers for them to read.

Even when Spencer was back in Quantico, he found the time to Skype and tutor his students. Remy had even walked into the lounge once to hear Spencer’s voice talk soothingly through the computer to Kitty, who was inconsolable after almost failing a test for the first time. His heart had swelled with affection for his partner, and while he’d pretended to not hear the conversation, the next time Spencer visited he covered his face and every inch of his body with kisses to remind him how much he loved the gangly genius.

And now, watching Spencer as he taught the girl, Remy felt his affection blossom in his chest. A smile toying on his lips, he leaned back in the armchair to fully appreciate the sweetness rolling from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos much appreciated. This is my first time posting in this fandom, and I'm really nervous to share :')
> 
> You can follow me at continuitygains on twitter if you wanna follow along with my life at all. I'm about to go to RTX and I'm so excited I can't put it into words!!


End file.
